notdstarcraftfandomcom-20200214-history
Recon (NOTD 2)
Description Recons are Marines who have served in the standard rifle companies and have returned to training to specialise in reconnaissance, and use of advanced personal technologies for stealth and target acquisition. In addition to training in moving silently and using special equipment, they are highly experienced in ambush tactics and are exceptionally lethal behind lines. They use special equipment such as targeting lasers, flares and cloaking fields. Independent, reliable and skilled the Recons are the eyes and secret hand of the Marine Corps. Innate Abilities Battlefield Awareness Passive *Extensive training allows the Recon to accurately determine the detection radius of enemies. Load Management Passive *The Recon’s large backpack and equipment harness distribute weight from carried items more evenly, making transport of supplies less cumbersome. =Surveillance= Tier 1 'Laser Designator' (F) - Laser Designators are used to mark and track targets so they may be more easily located by friendly forces such as artillery or fire teams. 15 second cooldown. 10 energy cost. :Level 1 - Designated units take 5% increased damage and are revealed for 90 seconds :Level 2 - Designated units take 10% increased damage and are revealed for 120 seconds :Level 3 - Designated units take 15% increased damage and are revealed for 150 seconds "Want something dead? Paint it and your team will blow it up for you." 'Ground Illumination Flare' ® - Ground Illumination Flares are similar to common road flares but burn longer and brighter. GIFs are used to provide visibility or designation in low light situations where night optics are unavailable or when atmospheric interference makes laser designation unreliable. 9 range. 70 second cooldown. 30 energy cost. :Level 1 - Provides ground vision in a radius 8 of the targeted area for 80 seconds :Level 2 - Provides ground vision in a radius 8 of the targeted area for 120 seconds :Level 3 - Provides ground vision in a radius 8 of the targeted area for 160 seconds "Technology may have improved, but not everyone has night vision or helmet cameras. Flares are old, but they’re reliable." Tier 2 'Motion Sensor' A man-portable motion detection system combined with a global positioning satellite provides the Recon and their allies with pinpoint data on all movement within a large area. The additional tracking data provides a more accurate position of targets painted with a laser designator. Passive :Level 1 - Detects movement within a 20 radius and causes Laser Designator’s effect to bounce to 3 nearby units :Level 2 - Detects movement within a 40 radius and causes Laser Designator’s effect to bounce to 6 nearby units "It’s hardly a perfect system, but knowing something is there saves time and lives." 'Smoke Grenade' (V) - A device used to create an obscuring cloud for the purpose of signaling or concealment. UGC Smoke Grenades have a light concussive charge for instant dispersion of concealing material while the mixture has a payload of active irritants to discourage targets remaining within the cloud. 9 range. 30 second cooldown. 30 energy cost. :Level 1 - Conceals an area to enemies for 25 seconds and slows all non-heroic units within the cloud by 20%. Heroic units are slowed by 10% :Level 2 - Conceals an area to enemies for 50 seconds and slows all non-heroic units within the cloud by 40%. Heroic units are slowed by 20% "Good for crowds, good for cover, good for chasing. Just don’t breathe it, you’ll be coughing and crying for an hour." Tier 3 'Communication Uplink' The Recon has the tools to act as the team’s personal communication array, relaying data such as the location of teammates and their immediate situation. The Recon may also direct supply drops to bolster the team’s resources. Passive :Level 1 - Permanently reveals each player’s location and gain the ability to call in offensive and defensive supply drops "Wars are fought and won on full stomachs and loaded magazines. Make sure your team has both and you will succeed." Supply Drop: Offensive (G) *Orders a supply drop at the target location. The drop will always contain at least 6 Magazines with random additional supplies chosen from this list: **1 Claymore, 1 Chain Explosive **1 Satchel Charge **6 Magazines 90 second cooldown. 50 energy cost. Supply Drop: Defensive (H) *Orders a supply drop at the target location. The drop will always contain at least 2 Medkits with random additional supplies chosen from this list: **1 Antivenom **1 Bandage **1 Mending Paste 90 second cooldown. 50 energy cost. Note: Use of one supply drop puts both on cooldown 'Close Air Support' (G) - The Recon can call in an A-10X direct ground attack aircraft to provide heavy fire support for ground forces. The A-10X will strafe all nearby ground enemies with its 30mm cannon and fire air-to-surface missiles at designated targets. 180 second cooldown. 80 energy cost. Friendly Fire Possible :Level 1 - Call in an A-10X for an attack run. The A-10X will fire its main cannon at enemy targets in its path and fire missiles at designated targets "Raw power with wings is a beautiful thing." =Mobility= Tier 1 'Flare Gun' (Q) - Flare guns are devices that launch flares to provide brief visibility to the user or signaling for friendly forces. While not weapons, they can also be used to blind those unprepared for the intense brightness of the flare. 5 second cooldown. 10 energy cost. :Level 1 - Reveals an area of 5 and lowers the movement speed of biological enemies by 20% for 5 seconds. Does not slow bosses :Level 2 - Reveals an area of 6 and lowers the movement speed of biological enemies by 35% for 5 seconds. Does not slow bosses :Level 3 - Reveals an area of 7 and lowers the movement speed of biological enemies by 50% for 5 seconds. Does not slow bosses "Good for checking corners and flashing gunners." 'Escape' (W) - The Recon’s specialized equipment can render them invisible for a brief time. Doing so releases a burst of energy, providing the Recon and allies in a radius of 10 with a 20% increase to movement speed and immunity to unit collision. 20 second cooldown. 40 energy cost. :Level 1 - Cloak and movement speed bonus last for 5 seconds :Level 2 - Cloak and movement speed bonus last for 10 seconds :Level 3 - Cloak and movement speed bonus last for 15 seconds "Never give up an opportunity to run away from a fight. You can only scout if you’re alive." Tier 2 'Execute' (E) - Extensive training has taught the Recon to use their mobility and concealment to their advantage in combat, allowing them to instantly kill most enemies without attracting attention. Additionally, they gain bonus damage when attacking unsuspecting targets. Execute automatically disables mercenaries and deals high damage to enemies it does not kill instantly. 20 energy cost. :Level 1 - Instantly kill any non-Massive or non-Heroic enemy unit. Massive or Heroic units take 400 damage. Gain 30% bonus damage when attacking or Executing enemies from behind. 20 second cooldown :Level 2 - Instantly kill any non-Massive or non-Heroic enemy unit. Massive or Heroic units take 800 damage. Gain 60% bonus damage when attacking or Executing enemies from behind. 10 second cooldown "Sometimes you’ll be in a position where escape isn’t an option, so even the odds while you still have the advantage of surprise." 'Stealth Matrix' (W during Escape) - The Stealth Matrix is an energy grid within the Recon’s powered exoskeleton that can maintain the personal effect of Escape for extended periods of time. It also provides the cloaking effect to allies through Escape’s energy pulse, providing teammates with a brief window of stealth. The Recon cannot attack while Stealth Matrix is active, but can still use abilities. :Level 1 - Personal cloak drains 1 energy per second and increases movement speed by 10% :Level 2 - Personal cloak drains 0.7 energy per second, increases movement speed by 20% and provides immunity to unit collision "The easiest way to avoid being shot is to not be seen." Tier 3 'Refresher' (G) - The Recon sends an echoing charge of energy throughout their suit, refreshing ability cooldowns and replenishing energy reserves. 45 second cooldown. :Level 1 - Resets the cooldown on all other Recon skills and restores 45 energy "Technically, this adds about a year’s worth of wear and tear on your suit’s generator, but these things have about a thousand years before they go bad. If you need energy now? Don’t hesitate." 'Precision Artillery' UGC Reconnaissance Satellites are equipped with light kinetic payloads for immediate artillery support should a scout require it. The bombardments are directed by artillery beacons, and while alignment of the satellite to the beacon takes a few moments, the satellites can saturate the area with artillery in seconds once aligned. :Level 1 - Gain access to Artillery Beacons that can call in fire support once placed "Treaty says sky eyes aren’t supposed to have guns. That’s fine, says us. We gave the sats gravity-powered space spears instead, and they can’t say no ‘cause they aren’t guns." Artillery Beacon (G) *Place an artillery beacon at the target area. Once set, the satellite will take 5 seconds to align itself with the beacon. 1.5 range. 60 second cooldown. 60 energy cost. Precision Artillery (G) *Call in a light artillery strike on the active artillery beacon. The strike will drop 5 shells on or near the beacon, each dealing 500 damage in a radius of 4. Only available after placing an Artillery Beacon. Only one Artillery strike can be called in per beacon. Category:NOTD 2 Category:NOTD 2 Character Classes Category:Tier 1 Classes Category:Scout Classes